Recuérdame
by Mr. Rogers Stark
Summary: —Capitán Rogers, ¿cree en la rencarnación?— La voz resonante de las memorias perdidas. Son escenas vagas, recuerdos que lentamente se hacen un espacio en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su vida. ¿Quién es? Ese hombre de sus sueños, aquel que con arrogancia y diversión le sonríe, que se mueve tan relajado a su alrededor ¿Tony? Es parecido, tan parecido. Symmary Completo Dentro. Stony.


_**RECUÉRDAME**_

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ _ **a la mierda la paciencia.**_

 **Título** : Recuérdame

 **Pareja Principal** : Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }

 **Insinuaciones de Parejas** : Pepperony { Anthony Edward Stark | Virginia _Pepper_ Potss } Stadler { Steve Rogers | Adler Lokhart } – _he caído en la tentación, gracias Grim_ –

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— _ **Pensamiento de los personajes**_

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Género** : Slash | Drama | Semi‒AU

 **Ranting** : T+

 **Comentarios** : La guerra, el periodo en el hielo siempre tiene consecuencias, y he de admitir que por muy gran soldado o _súper_ soldado que el Capitán sea, me ha interesado la idea de hondar un poco más en el tema. Tal vez mero capricho, aprovechándome de algunas sutiles oportunidades que la película me entrega. Es decir, sin importar la resistencia, el Capitán sigue siendo _humano_. Y por tanto una experiencia de tal magnitud – _como es el hecho de haber estado tantos años en el hielo_ – han de haber causado algún impacto en su cuerpo. Las memorias entran en esto, _oh, sí._ Quería jugar un poco con la tan bella y perfecta imagen del Capi _¿Y qué?_ Bien dicen que nada es perfecto – _aunque Steve y Tony se acerquen (?)–,_ así que, ¿por qué no ver la historia desde otra perspectiva?

Otras cosas que quisiera aclarar, el espacio tiempo en donde el presente One-Shot seria ubicado. Me había tomado un tiempo largo poder pensarlo, estuve meditándolo de diferentes formas, y aunque en un inicio tenía una idea de lo que estaba por escribir, no fue hasta el final que finalmente le di un 'cierre' o 'veredicto'. Principalmente, y obviamente, esta historia esta ubicada luego de _Avengers_ , algunas semanas después de la batalla, sin Thor, Loki condenado, los agentes Romanoff y Barton por su lado en SHIELD, Banner, él, podría decirse que continua en la Torre Stark. Por otro lado, también debo aclarar que podría estar ambientada, también, en algunos sucesos de Iron Man 3. Sin embargo no sigo una cadena continua, muchas cosas se dan a conocer en la historia. Así que pueden tomar este fic como un _Semi Universo Alterno_.

Por otro lado, no hay demasiados detalles tampoco, siendo una historia desde la perspectiva completa del Capitán, es algo que ahonda en sus sentimientos, en sus experiencias y en su situación del _día a día_ , a medida que nuevas cosas va descubriendo. Tony ‒mi querido Tony‒ experimenta ese _trauma_ o _estrés post-traumático_ que se ve en Iron Man 3, pero con un poco de mi intervención simplemente para alimentar el drama que tanto disfruto. En fin, creo que eso es todo. _Creo._

 **Summary Completo:** _« —Capitán Rogers, ¿cree en la rencarnación?— »_ La voz resonante de las memorias perdidas, reprimidas, ocultas por sí mismo. Son escenas vagas, recuerdos que lentamente se hacen un espacio en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su vida. Lo agobian, lo consumen, lo sofocan ¿Quién es? Ese hombre de sus sueños, aquel que con arrogancia y diversión le sonríe, que se mueve tan relajado a su alrededor. Aquel que le despierta tanta curiosidad e interés ¿Tony? Es parecido, tan parecido…

 _« —Señor Lokhart, ¿cree usted en la rencarnación?— pregunto, ansiando la respuesta de una pregunta que bullía por salir de sus labios, retenida, expectante, impaciente._

— _Deseo creer, Capitán Rogers— »_ No lo soportaba más, la ansiedad, la necesidad lo llevaban cada vez más cerca del abismo. Los recuerdos no eran suficientes, las escenas ya no satisfacían su curiosidad. Los recuerdos, cada vez más profundos, aun son insuficientes, mundanos. Necesitaba más. Deseaba saber más, hambriento por conocer más de un pasado que, hasta ahora, no sabía que tenía. Sin embargo está mal, lo siente, se obliga a sentirlo; no está bien, es incorrecto. Sus sentimientos puestos en duda, su posición perdiéndose lentamente en revelaciones de su propia mente y corazón ¿Qué era todo aquello?

 _« —Tal vez en otra vida— »_ Ansió tanto poder verlo, otra vez, una vez más. Ahí estaba, frente a él, sonriéndole con arrogancia y diversión… Tony, Adler…

Los nombres se vuelven tan efímeros al lado de un alma anhelante, el clamor de una historia que no pudo ser…

 **[—]**

" _¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente si una proviene de la anterior?_

 _Habla del anhelo, de un alma que clama por otra."_

— _Luke Evans, Drácula._

 **[—]**

 _« —Capitán Rogers, ¿cree en la reencarnación?— una sonrisa divertida se curvo por los finos labios de aquel a quien no pudo entregarle rostro, el interés y curiosidad era fácil de ver entre sus palabras, sus gestos suaves intentaban ocultar las intenciones tras sus palabras._

— _¿Reencarnación? N-no se…— farfullo entre la confusión y el desconcierto, sus ojos fijos en los gestos del hombre de oscuros cabellos, su atención desviándose a la sonrisa, a la curvatura de sus labios; al significado que tan ansiosamente se escapaba de sus manos. Y se recordó recobrar la compostura, se obligó a sí mismo a contenerse —. ¿Por qué…?—_

— _¿Mh?— lo miro por sobre su hombros, distraído, sumergido en aquello sobre su escritorio, en ideas que muchos otros no podían comprender. En ideas que se escapaban de la realidad, que desconcertaban, que atrapaban; redes que se envolvían, se tejían tan lentamente, que solo sumergían más a los incautos —. ¿No lo llaman, Capitán?— »_

—¡Capitán!—

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, sus sentidos alerta, alterados ante el sorpresivo grito dirigido a su persona. Despertándolo de un sueño del que no recordaba haber caído. Sin embargo, aun cuando pudo sentarse sobre la mullida superficie del sillón, su mirada tardo minutos en poder acostumbrarse en su entorno. Su mente, aun sumergida en los sueños de un pasado perdido, intentaba concentrar en el presente, intentaba comprender su alrededor, ambientarse a una época que no le pertenecía y a la que debió adecuarse.

Podía reconocer la lujosa decoración, el estilo minimalista pero – _y al mismo tiempo–_ tan detallado, elegante, tan exquisito que verlo era insuficiente para admirarlo. Lo reconocía, sí, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Stark tenía un estilo único como para pasarlo de largo, su alrededor siempre desbordante de aquella extravagancia, el lujo que siempre lo rodeaba, del que era sinónimo. Aun cuando las decoraciones no sofocaban; no, por supuesto que no. Era un ambienta agradable, tranquilo, armonioso; tanto que – _sin proponérselo_ – había caído dormido sobre el suave sillón de cuero negro.

—¡Capi!— un nuevo llamado, esta vez desde su espalda, hizo virar la cabeza para ver al millonario con aquella sonrisa entre sus labios; sarcástica, burlona, coqueta y divertida. Una mezcla única que, en cualquier otro, no tendría el mismo efecto.

—Stark—

—¿Y ese saludo? ¿Se ha levantado de malas? Debo decir que no lo había visto dormir antes… ¿es alguna clase de indirecta de que le aburre esperarme?— el rubio iba a lanzar un comentario, mismos que intentaban desviar al tema al de gran importancia, intentando evitar las bromas del contrario. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos pudieron ver la curvatura de los labios del contrario las imágenes de aquel sueño volvían a su mente.

Comparaciones que, en un principio, eran estúpidas. Ahora parecían tener más de un sentido; la misma forma de sonreír, aquella sonrisa única en la que sus labios parecían ansiosos por soltar toda información contenida en su mente, ansiando explicar, explayarse en aquellas ideas que rayaban con la realidad y lo imposible. Pero ahí estaban, aquellos finos labios curvándose para una sonrisa que contaba tanto; _pero escondía más_.

—¿Qué le sucede, Rogers?—

—N-nada— desviando la mirada, negando en un intento de eliminar aquellas ideas de su mente, las imágenes de un sueño, de recuerdos que parecían no haber tenido un espacio en un inicio; se levantó de su lugar para poder mirar de frente al genio —. Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste, Stark?—

—Oh, sí. Veras…—

Esa fue la primera vez, la primera de muchas, el primer de tantos recuerdos que no creyó tener. Fragmentos de una memoria que creyó completa, y que ahora parecía resquebrajarse para darle lugar a lo que no debió olvidar.

 **[—]**

 _« —¿Esta seguro?— deseo morderse la lengua, reprimir la pregunta que sin su consentimiento había abandonado sus labios. Era arriesgado, por supuesto que era arriesgado ¿y si se arrepentía? Resultaría desventajoso para los planes que ahora se deseaban llevar a cabo, y que, si seguía así, él sería el causante de arruinarlos._

— _¿Le parezco inseguro, Capitán?— le pudo ver sonreír, brillantes y blancos dientes reluciendo en la oscuridad de aquella prisión a la que fue confinado._

 _Se le veía tan tranquilo, sentado como si la espera, la incertidumbre, no fuera suficiente para derrumbarlo. Como si la ansiedad, misma que recorría su propio cuerpo, le fuera indiferente ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo estarlo cuando en una habitación más arriba podrían –_ _ **estaba seguro**_ _– estarse debatiendo el destino de su vida? Pero no, él estaba ahí, con ambas manos enredándose entre sí, enlazándose en un juego que no parecía tener lógica más que para el jugador; sus ojos, aquellas brillantes luces chocolate parecía refulgir en medio de la oscuridad. Sonriendo, siempre sonriendo._

— _Es solo que… ¿no es traición lo que comete?— a este punto, sus labios parecían hablar por su mismo, su voz saliendo en bajos murmullos que solo el otro era capaz de escuchar. A pesar de estar solos, a pesar de saber que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos; sentía aquella necesidad de no ser escuchado más que por aquel hombre tan curioso._

— _¿Cómo podría traicionar a un país al cual realmente no debiera pertenecer?— volvió a cuestionar, dejándose caer sobre la fría pared de la prisión, perdiendo su mirada en un punto incierto, sumergido en la laguna interminable de su mente —. No hay traición cuando no hay lealtad, Capitán—_

— _Su familia…—_

— _Muerta— le vio sonreír apenas, elevando una de las comisuras de sus labios, su cabeza volviendo a verlo, aun a la distancia. Se sintió examinado por aquellos profundos orbes chocolate, se sintió expuesto con solo ser el centro de su mirada._

— _¿Por qué lo hace?— ¿qué más podría preguntar? Necesitaba saber, necesitaba conocer. Ansiaba descubrir lo que aquellos ojos escondían, la historia que se perdía entre la picardía, entre la diversión, entre el interés y la curiosidad. Y es que aquella ansiedad, el hambre de conocer era más fuerte que su sentido común._

— _Se debe sobrevivir, Capitán. Estamos en esta guerra para sobrevivir— logro escuchar en murmullos vagos, soplos de aire extraídos de los labios del más bajo; su mirada opacándose ante recuerdos del pasado, reviviendo la experiencia de antaño —. Ya no es por una ideología, es para un mañana. Solo un mañana— »_

Un jadeo salió de sus labios, levantándose de un salto de su cama, desconcertado, desorientado por su entorno. La sensación en su cuerpo, la sangre corriendo deprisa por su sistema, la respiración agitada al igual que su alocado corazón. Sensaciones arremolinándose en su ser sin descanso, confundiéndolo, agobiándolo hasta la sensación de asfixia. Era mucho más de lo que parecía ser capaz de controlar, más de lo que podía soportar. Las imágenes, aquellas situaciones de un sueño que no recordó tener antes, recuerdos que no creyó tener, se repetían incesantes en su mente, pasando por su mente una y otra vez. Sin descanso, sin parar. Cada vez más borrosos, más confusos, y de esos otros parecían ir derivando más, ir llegando otros que con mucho esfuerzo lograba encontrar formas.

Sin embargo era difícil sacarlo de su mente, concentrarse en algo más que no fuera aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada tan penetrante, tan brillante. Aquellos ojos chocolate que parecían conocer todo de él, que podían ver de él lo que otros no lograban descifrar. Penetrándolo, calando tan profundo en su interior, dejándolo expuesto de una forma que solo resultaba liberadora, bochornosa, incomoda pero – _por raro que suene–_ daba la sensación de tranquilidad. Como si lo que pudiera escapar de sus labios pudiera ser esperado, como si nada de lo que pudiera soltar pueda ser mal recibido.

—¿Quién eres…?—

¿Quién era? ¿A quién pertenecía aquella sonrisa? ¿Quién era el dueño de aquellos ojos tan hipnóticos? Un ser que no tenía un rostro completo, siempre oculto entre la oscuridad, sumergido entre la bruma de sus recuerdos incompletos ¿Existía? ¿Realmente existía? ¿Estuvo ahí, a su lado? Una idea sofocante, robándole el aliento cuando esta se presentaba en su mente. La ansiedad por conocerlo, aquella que en su sueño solo era sutilmente percibida; era la curiosidad, era el interés. Era la agobiante necesidad de saber.

¿Y si no existía? Una mera invención de su mente, una criatura que intentaba cubrir el espacio de algo desconocido. El dolor en su pecho punzo, reclamando, agobiándolo ante la sola idea ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sufrir por la existencia de un hombre que parecía no recordad? _Porque ahora si lo hacía._ Porque ahora estaba ahí, en su mente; porque estaba presente; porque lo agobiaba a cada instante. Porque cada efímera acción, cada comentario, cada gesto lo hacía volver a él. Porque lentamente se volvía una necesidad, una prioridad que no podía satisfacer.

Porque la sola idea de considerarlo una imaginación sin origen le agobiaba; le dolía.

Lo dañaba.

—¿Capitán?— sus labios se abrieron intentando dar una respuesta, apenas logrando reaccionar sobre su situación. Apenas logrando ser consciente del teléfono contra su oreja, en una llamada que, por inercia, había hecho.

—Doctor Banner, lamento… lamento molestar— carraspeo en un intento de eliminar el nudo en su garganta, de desechar el malestar que sus pensamientos habían instalado en su cuerpo —. ¿Es posible que me haga un chequeo general?—

 **[—]**

—¿Le ha sucedido algo, Capitán?— con un movimiento de sus manos pudo volver a elevar sus lentes hacia el lugar adecuado, no pasando por alto el sobresalto del rubio. No había que ser especialmente observador para notar su distracción, aquella actitud perdida en algo desconocido; un mundo único en la mente del contrario.

—¿Es posible que perdiera la memoria por… ya sabe…?— mordió su labio con cierta fuerza, tal vez con algo de frustración, indeciso de si continuar con aquella pregunta, de si completarla. Y supo, por la expresión del científico, que debía ser más claro —. ¿Es posible que perdiera memorias… por haber estado en el hielo?—

La pregunta salió en un murmullo, en apenas el tono suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado, con dificultad, por el contrario. Y es que, tal vez en la soledad de su departamento, en lo profundo de su mente, aquella idea tuviera sentido, tuviera suficiente peso como para dar alguna explicación a las imágenes que – _incesantes_ – invadían su mente. Sin embargo, tal vez, no era más que una excusa, la necesidad de comprobar, de darse una mínima esperanza de que aquellas imágenes, de que aquellos sueños, de que aquel _hombre_ fue real, algo que sucedió, algo que realmente formo parte de su vida.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo necesitaba, porque a pesar de no tenerlo de frente, de no poder volver al pasado. _Necesitaba sentirlo parte de su pasado_. Dolía la idea de que solo sea una ilusión, un sueño, que no fuera realidad, que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Lo desgarraba, le dañaba a un nivel que le perturbaba, lo alteraba hasta el punto de la desesperación ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué sentir algo como aquello por alguien que no recordaba? Por alguien del que ni siquiera lograba obtener un nombre.

—Puede ser una posibilidad…— aquellas palabras lo arrancaron de su letargo, de las ideas que transitaban su mente. Su plena atención en el hombre que podría alimentar sus esperanzas; así como destruirlas.

—¿En serio?—

—Bueno, depende— la sonrisa media que le dedico, poco antes de caminar hacia su escritorio, fue el detonante para seguirlo, ansioso por escuchar y comprender todo lo que pudiera decirle —. Vera, Capitán, como humanos solemos reprimir recuerdos o pensamientos que puedan resultar dolorosos. Tras una experiencia traumática, una forma que puede ser calificada su tiempo en el… hielo, me resulto un poco curioso que su memoria no se viera afectada de ninguna forma. Aunque, creo que lo descarte por el suero, ya sabe— volvió a sonreír, nervioso e incómodo, comenzando a revisar los papeles de los exámenes que le había realizado al rubio.

—Ya veo… ¿es posible que los recupere?— si estaban ¿podía recuperarlos, verdad? Tal vez lograra tomarlos, hacerlos surgir para poder obtener más. Para saber más.

—No es algo que pueda forzar, Capitán— contesto por lo bajo, encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros; la curiosidad y el interés reflejándose en los ojos ocultos tras los vidrios —. ¿Ha tenido algún recuerdo? ¿Alguna experiencia nueva o…?—

—Bueno, podría decir que…—

—¡Banner!— ambos hombres, sobresaltados, pudieron girar la mirada hacia el castaño que – _con una gran y brillante sonrisa entre labios_ – entraba al lugar con un objeto entre sus manos. Un aparato que, para Steve, resultaba desconocido, tal y como todo en aquel nuevo tiempo.

—Tony, que sorpresa, no te esp—

—Lo sé, lo se. ¡Pero debía mostrarte esto!— el millonario no tuvo reparo en interrumpir al doctor, tal vez demasiado emocionado con lo que se traía entre manos como para poder reparar en la presencia del rubio; sin llegar a resultarle ofensivo a este último. Más interesado en ver aquello que era colocado sobre el escritorio de _Hulk_ —. Observa, logre crear una aleación correcta entre metales. Te había dicho que intentaba crear una armadura lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar a Hulk, ya sabes, para cuando el sujeto verde y gruñón decida destruir un poco la ciudad… Fury suele dar la lata cuando eso pasa y…—

La voz del millonario se fue perdiendo a medida que hablaba, concentrándose en aquello que se empeñaba en mostrar, en lo que sus manos parecían hacer alrededor de aquel artefacto que – _ahora_ – lograba identificar como el esqueleto para un casco de su traje. Concentrándose especialmente en cómo, tras tomar una de las tantas herramientas sobre el escritorio del doctor, desarmaba el casco para lograr mostrar aquello que tan entusiasmado lo tenía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar pendiente en sus movimientos, en aquello que parecía tan ensimismado, todo era sutilmente reemplazado por aquello que su mente le había ocultado tanto tiempo…

 _« —¿Por qué aún están con nosotros?— un suspiro escapo de sus labios en tanto bajaba sutilmente la mirada, harto, ya cansado de continuar con la misma queja en lo que llevaban de camino._

 _Ningún estaba cómodo, podía notarlo, lo sentía en el pesado ambiente que rodeaba a todos los presentes en aquel lugar. Y sin embargo no había mucho que hacer. Los hombres que los acompañaban en aquel vehículo, los mismos que ocasionaban el malestar en los soldados bajo su cargo, mostraban la incomodidad, la molestia de compartir el mismo espacio con quienes los habían atrapado. Eran científicos, médicos, del ejército alemán; capturados en una de las sedes de investigación que, durante una de sus misiones, habían tenido la necesidad de atacar. La resistencia había sido mucha, los guardias del lugar habían dado su pelea, sin embargo ahí estaban. Un grupo de seis científicos esposados, junto a sus hombres, esperando el momento de llegar a la base ¿Por qué? Una orden implícita, traer a quienes pueden ser de utilidad._

 _Ellos podrían proveer de información, valiosa información; especialmente si tiene desconocimiento de combate armado._

— _Ya basta, órdenes son órdenes. No se quejen tanto— Bucky había hablado finalmente, consciente del estado en que su amigo estaba, en aquel estado tan callado, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo? No era fácil todo aquello. Incluso él, tan alterado de tener al enemigo tan cerca de él, encargado de hacer guardia para evitar que se escaparan, no podía hacer más que distraerse con el arma entre sus manos —. Maldita porquería…— murmuro por lo bajo, llamando la atención de más de uno._

— _¿Qué sucede?— el rubio levanto la mirada de suelo, mirando a su amigo de toda la vida._

— _Se volvió a trabar— recibió como respuesta, acompañado a algo similar a un gruñido. Sin embargo, tan sumergido en su intento de hacer funcionar el arma, de lograr soltar el seguro que –sin proponérselo– había puesto, esta había sido arrebatada de sus manos en un rápido movimiento —. ¡Hey!—_

 _Antes de que Rogers fuera plenamente consciente de la situación, de que pudiera controlar la inminente reacción de sus hombres, aquel que había arrebatado el arma de su amigo estaba siendo apuntado por varias armas en diversas situaciones; atentas, expectantes por sus movimientos. Incluso él, por reflejo, había tomado su escudo sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre. Aquel que, con arma en mano, parecía mover sus dedos sobre esta como si la conociera desde siempre; aquel que, con manos esposadas, desarmo el arma con maestría. Aquel que, aun siendo apuntado con varias armas, parecía demasiado metido en lo que hacía, sumergido en su mundo; tranquilo, sereno, inalterable._

 _Un hombre que, sin proponérselo, capturo su atención con aquel gesto sutil en sus facciones. Sus ojos brillando ante lo que tenía entre sus manos, moviendo el objeto y sus dedos con tanta rapidez, recorriendo cada pequeño extremo, examinándolo a una velocidad que ninguno de los presentes podía seguir. Pero la sonrisa, aquella sutil mueca entre sus labios, aquella que solo aquel que observa su mayor logro, aquel que observa el objeto de su devoción, de su interés; aquel que se sumerge en su mundo, en donde nadie más puede tener acceso._

— _Listo— la voz, desconocida hasta el momento, se escuchó en el sepulcral silencio del vehículo, siendo foco de la atención de todos los presentes._

 _Aquel hombre, ese mismo que –aun vestido con la bata de laboratorio– extendía entre sus esposadas manos el arma hacia su amigo. El mango hacia quien iba dirigida, el cañón directamente hacia su persona; su expresión relajada, tan tranquila, tan confiada. Como si no hubiera provocado la alteración de la que ahora era el centro, como si todo a su alrededor continuara igual de tranquilo. Como si todas esas armas no le apuntaran directamente, dispuestas, listas para matarlo._

 _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Listo? ¿Listo, que?— Bucky parecía tan o más desconcertado que el rubio, estirando aun con duda su mano para poder tomar el arma._

— _Claro— la sonrisa en labio del desconocido se ensancho, blancos y brillantes dientes haciéndose ver entre sus labios, un acento alemán sutilmente marcado a pesar de haber hablado su idioma —. ¿Tenía problemas, no? El frio no es la mejor ayuda para las armas, suelen congelarse luego de un tiempo en el invierno… supongo que es el lugar— se encogió de hombros ni bien el arma fue entregada, acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar, tan calmado como se había mantenido hasta el momento._

 _Tan calmado como en el instante que sus hombres habían entrado al laboratorio donde se había encontrado. Y la curiosidad hizo mella en él con ver sus acciones, con ver el brillo en sus ojos que –a pesar de la situación– parecía negarse a menguar. Porque no podía contenerse, porque era mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sentido… »_

—…de esta forma logre que al fusionar los metales pudieran tener la suficiente resistencia, aunque solo en teoría— la voz de Stark pareció hacerse paso entre los recuerdos, inevitablemente llegando a la comparación, a la necesidad de buscar una similitud que pudiera satisfacer la necesidad de su cuerpo —. ¡Seria genial probarlo con el grandote! Ya sabes, Banner, hacerlo salir y que golpee un rato esto. Probar la resistencia y el tiempo en que pueda…—

—No pasara, Tony—

—¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos! El grandote verde no puede hacer tantos destrozos… ¡Ya se! Usaremos un piso para que pueda destruir un rato y probar esto— para este punto la divertida sonrisa en los labios del millonario, aquella mueca expectante, que observa el objeto de su mayor interés, sumergido en un mundo del que nadie tenía conocimiento; aquella mueca que tan familiar se le hacía —. ¿Qué opinas, eh Capi? Estoy seguro que puedes echarnos una mano, con eso de ser súper soldado—

—Yo…— carraspeo un poco, intentando relajarse tanto como le fuera posible, alterado ante las ideas que lentamente se formaban en su mente, la imagen del genio comparándose con aquel que invadía su mente incansablemente, con aquel que – _un sin un nombre_ – hacia estragos en él —. Yo d-debo irme, lo siento. Nos vemos Stark, Doctor Banner—

—¿Y ahora que mosca le ha picado?—

—Tú culpa, Tony, no deb—

Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, con toda la voluntad de la que fue capaz, salió de aquel laboratorio, se alejó de ambos hombres; se obligó a suprimir las voces que aun llegaban a sus oídos como zumbidos incesantes. ¿¡Por qué!? Era imposible, no podía ser. ¡No debía ser! Pera era tan difícil negar lo que su mente se empeñaba en mostrar como una realidad. Porque esa sonrisa que no se pudo sacar de la mente, por esa mirada penetrante, por esa devoción hacia aquello que se podía realizar; aquellos gestos que tanto interés y curiosidad le provocaban… ¿Por qué era tan parecido a Stark? ¿Por qué aquel hombre en sus sueños se parecía tanto a aquel genio?

O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué aquel millonario se parecía a aquel hombre?

 _ **[—]**_

 _« —Capitán, que sorpresa tenerlo aquí— la sonrisa que le recibió, arrancándolo del letargo en el que se había consumido, como un foco al cual aferrarse en medio de la bruma._

— _Lamento… si lo molesto— murmuro por lo bajo, perdido entre sus recuerdos, entre las agónicas sensaciones que amenazaban con consumirlo, con arrebatarlo, con arrastrarlo hasta las profundidades del abismo._

 _Pero ahí estaba, sentado en lo que –con el tiempo– se convirtió el laboratorio de aquel hombre que tanta curiosidad le causo. Ese sujeto con sonrisa pícara, con comentarios sarcásticos, aquel que veía con grandes ojos iluminados el arma de su mejor amigo. Y era su mejor amigo, Bucky, aquel que durante tanto tiempo le acompaño, el que ahora faltaba; el que lentamente iba desapareciendo del marco en su memoria, el que se desvanecía. Las sonrisas siendo reemplazadas por aquella última mirada, por la expresión. El vacío, el calor alejándose como el cuerpo de su amigo. Aun podía verlo, cayendo hacia el abismo sin él poderlo alcanzar, sin importar cuanto pudiera estirar su mano, estaba lejos; demasiado lejos._

— _¿Rogers?— el suave tono que llego a sus oídos, un llamado sutil, vago, haciéndose paso entre a laguna de sus pensamientos —. Lamento su perdida— pudo ver en aquellos ojos chocolate, tan profundos, tan penetrantes el dolor reflejado de sus orbes azules. Podía escuchar en esas simples palabras el lamento, el respeto y el pesar de una perdida; podía sentir el dolor del que ahora su cuerpo era preso._

— _¿Alguna vez perdió a alguien, señor Lokhart?— la pregunta que tanto tiempo se había contenido a soltar, aquella que había guardado para sí, que había reprimido tanto como se le fuera posible. Ahora, en su momento de debilidad; ahora sumergiéndose lentamente en el dolor, buscaba un ancla, buscaba un faro que le incitara a ver más allá de la negrura, de la soledad._

 _¿Por qué su amigo? ¿Por qué Bucky?_

— _A muchos, Capitán, la guerra siempre se lleva todo— lo pudo ver encogerse en sí mismo, consumiéndose en los recuerdos de su mente; igual que él. Lo pudo ver perder el brillo de aquellos orbes que tanta diversión y burla mostraban, ocultando siempre la verdad —. Es parte de la guerra, de esta guerra que no desea terminar. Nos atrapa y nos daña— pudo ver el gesto, aquel que parecía mostrar una obviedad, una realidad teñida de amargura. Aquella que señalaba con dedo acusador la triste realidad a la que estaban condenados, a la que eran condenados, a la que eran atados; encadenados sin posibilidad de escape._

— _¿Su familia, esposa… hijos?— se atrevió a continuar, presionar un poco más, acercándose en un intento de poder ver más. Descubrir más de lo que aquellos orbes se empeñaban en esconder._

— _No le agradara saber— sonrió apenas, divertido, con burla, ocultando aquello que sus ojos no podían. Porque era más profundo, era más de lo que alguno de los dos podría soportar —. No me case, no tuve el deseo, no logre encontrar una mujer que realmente pudiera despertar algo en mi—_

— _. . .— ansió preguntar más, descubrir más en esas palabras que tan confusas se le hacían —. ¿Nunca quiso… intentarlo?—_

 _El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, sumergiéndolos en sus pensamientos, en las ideas que consumían sus mentes incansables. Las sensaciones, los estragos de una guerra, el dolor de las pérdidas, de la soledad. El calor de quienes consideraban indispensables lentamente abandonándolos, dejándolos expuestos, débiles, flaqueando ante un enemigo mucho más grande, mucho más poderoso. Un enemigo incansable, insaciable. Un ser intangible pero que, con gran voracidad, amenazaba con tomarlo todo de ellos._

— _No me atraen las mujeres, Capitán Rogers—_

 _Fueron las últimas palabras dichas entre ambos hombres, las únicas que sirvieron de detonante. Las que no solo causaron el surgimiento de nuevas sensaciones, de imaginaciones que ante otros no debían existir. Fueron sutiles las insinuaciones, la necesidad del calor, la búsqueda de la compañía. Era el escape de la realidad, del dolor, de la agonía; era la huida de la soledad. Ambos cuerpos ansiando un poco de contacto, el calor que los abandonaba a cada paso, a cada nuevo enfrentamiento._

 _¿Qué más podían hacer? Ceder, caer en la necesidad, sumergirse en aquel consuelo momentáneo. Desprenderse de la realidad que los destruye, que resquebraja su espíritu con cada nuevo amanecer. Porque eso ansiaban, llegar al mañana, llegar al nuevo día; buscar las fuerzas, aferrarse a los trozos de voluntad aun depositados en sus cuerpos, porque aferrarse a otro cuerpo, a otro ser en sus mismas condiciones. Poder aferrarse el uno al otro, aferrarse al calor, sucumbir a la necesidad._

 _Porque en la oscuridad de ese cuarto ya no importaba nada más que el calor sofocante, los movimientos incesantes. Porque la guerra solo era el detonante, la bruma de la cual dos cuerpos ansiaban liberarse, la soledad de la cual deseaban alejarse; el motivo por el que se encontraron, por el que se conocían. Por el cual, en ese preciso instante, solo podían pensar en el otro._

 _Porque, por una ocasión, el mañana no importaba. »_

—¡Basta!—

El grito, salido desde lo más profundo de su ser, desde lo más hondo de su ser, lo hizo saltar sobre su lugar. La respiración agitada, alterado como solo aquellas imágenes reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su mente, aun en la oscuridad de su habitación, en la soledad de su departamento, no podía apartarlas, no podía alejarlas. Lo consumían, lo atrapaban, sumergiéndolo en los recuerdos que se perdieron entre lagunas, aquellos sentimientos opacados por aquellos a los que se aferró con tanta vehemencia. Una sensación abrumadora, confusa, era sofocante. Tantas emociones embargándolo, consumiendo aquellas que creyó reales, aquellas que considero correctas, arrasando con todo lo que había tenido hasta el momento.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando creyó tener un lugar en aquel nuevo tiempo? Ahora consumido por recuerdos que no deberían estar ahí, que debió haber olvidado. Recuerdos que, a pesar de repetirse que debía ignorar, lo atrapaban; recuerdos que ansiaba, que parecía necesitar cada vez más.

Porque deseaba conocer a aquel que ocupaba su mente, deseaba saber más de aquel hombre que, con sonrisas y miradas profundas, pareció haberse apoderado de todo su mente. Pero, y por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba saber, ¿qué tenía que ver con Tony Stark? Esa sombra, ese hombre que entre brumas lograba reconocer sutilmente, ahora tenía facciones marcadas, ahora tenía gestos definidos; ahora podía verlo en su total claridad.

Los gestos, las muecas, los comentarios; gestos propios del millonario, reflejados en aquel científico de sus sueños. Tan parecidos, dos calcos que no podía evitar comparar; recuerdos que no podía evitar relacionar en cuanto el millonario se presentaba ante él. Porque, no contento con tener a aquel hombre en su mente, este acudía con mayor fuerza cuando el genio estaba frente a sus ojos. Cuando aquella socorra sonrisa recorría las facciones de quien era su compañero en batallas.

Y era cuando surgía lo problemático. Porque no contento con las comparaciones, el genio parecía ocupar el lugar de aquel científico, y viceversa.

Y ahora, con aquellos nuevos recuerdos inundando su mente, el genio parecía ocupar el lugar de aquel científico con cada nueva sonrisa, con cada gesto, perdiéndose entre las facciones de aquel Lokhart.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

 _ **[—]**_

 _« —¿Y? ¿No responderá?— la voz grave de aquel que, con ojos penetrantes, deseaba desarmar al hombre frente a él, aquel que con tranquilidad inagotable le mantenía la mirada como ninguno de sus hombres ha podido hasta ahora._

 _Steve podía verlo, la diversión, el interés reflejándose en aquellos hipnóticos orbes chocolates; podía ver la soberbia, la vanidad que ansiaba ocultar algo más_ _ **profundo**_ _, sin un merecedor de conocer sus secretos. Y a pesar de la distancia, de poderse ocultar entre los presentes que hacían de espectadores de tal escena, convenciéndose a sí mismo de solo estar en aquel lugar para conocer –finalmente– el veredicto. No podía evitar guardar la sutil esperanza de conocer más, de descubrir un poco más en aquella mirada, en aquellos gestos; de descubrir el intrincado recorrido que aquel hombre parecía ser. Un misterio en sí mismo, una curiosidad, un interés latente; esperando alguien capaz de ver más de lo que mostraba._

— _¿Qué debo contestarle, Señor?— la sonrisa, sutil burla entre sus palabras a pesar de su situación, sin amedrentarse, sin intimidarse. Una naturaleza problemática, que más de una consecuencia pudo haber acarreado pero que, a opinión del rubio, parecía tan propia y única que sería difícil verlo conteniéndola —. Si se refiere a si soy un espía, lastimosamente no tengo talento para eso. Suelo hablar de más, soltar más información de la que muchos considerarían necesaria. Además de ser especialmente curioso, actitud que, está por más decir, llevaría a grandes sospechas. ¿No le parece demasiado estúpido enviar un espía que se delata por sí mismo? Sin contar el hecho de que me han capturado en un_ _ **centro de investigaciones**_ _, o como prefiero llamarlo,_ _ **taller mecánico**_ _—_

— _¿Insinúa que su trabajo para el ejército enemigo no es valioso?— la nota furiosa, molesta, irritada de aquel encargado de interrogar al intruso que podía ser de utilidad, aquel limite que parecía quebrarse con cada progreso en aquella conversación. Rogers temió que su paciencia se agotara, que la única oportunidad se viera quebrada por su propia lengua —. ¿Se da cuenta de su lugar? ¿Qué nos asegura que no nos traicionara, como hace ahora? ¿Qué no filtrara información? ¡O peor! Destruir este lugar a la menor oportunidad—_

— _¿Parezco tan idiota?— la burla impresa, incluso sutilmente ofensiva, solo fue acentuada por la sonrisa que se extendía por aquellos delgados labios. Ojos divertidos, burlescos, regocijándose en un debate que –aunque no lo pareciera– solo definiría el sentido de su existencia, el rumbo, las decisiones que se tomarían para con su vida. ¿Cómo poder estar tan calmado, tan sonriente, tan divertido? Aun recargado sobre la silla, con manos esposadas, una postura relajada, segura —. Se mi lugar, al menos en este lugar, puedo deducirlo. Soy su prisionero, y como tal bien puede ser condenado o utilizado a su beneficio. Lastimosamente no tengo información que entregar, nada que pueda asegurar mi vida de aquí en adelante; no al menos como antes, tal vez. Escapar; sería estúpido de mi parte. ¿Traicionar? ¿En qué me beneficiaria? Aunque lo intentara, cosa que ciertamente no me atrae ni interesa, solo obtendría una muerte instantánea. Estoy en una base_ _ **enemiga**_ _, analizándolo desde su postura; cualquier paso en falso de mi parte sería una idiotez. Mi sentencia de muerte— parecía seguro, exponiendo su postura, sus ideas, dejando ver un poco de aquella mente tan singular. Y los presentes, incluyéndose, no podían hacer más que observarlo, buscar rastros de mentira, de falsedad, intenciones ocultas; encontrándose únicamente con lo que se observaba. Un hombre relajado, dispuesto a aceptar lo que tuviera que afrontar, sin arrepentimientos de por medio —. Sobrevivo, señor. Es lo único que hago. Me adapto, debo prepararme para el cambio, ser capaz de continuar según las circunstancias. ¿Ve en mi un hombre capaz de sacrificar su vida por una causa que_ _ **claramente**_ _no comparte? ¿Una nación a la que realmente no guarda afecto? Tal vez alguno de los soldados de aquella guardia armada se plante ante usted, dispuesto a ser torturado noche y día antes de soltar la lengua ¡pero obsérveme! Soy un hombre, un simple hombre que ama la ciencia, las matemáticas, el avance tecnológico; la guerra no ha sido más que un nuevo hábitat al que debo adecuarme—_

— _Sí que habla, no mintió en eso— Steve se sorprendió, aturdido por la divertida sonrisa en labios del hombre que, hacia penas unos instantes, parecía dispuesto a matar al hombre sentado frente a él._

— _Se lo advertí— apunto divertido, dejando que una peculiar risa escapara de entre sus labios. »_

—¿Qué opina, Capitán?—

—¿Eh?— su mirada azul, profunda, confundida, se alzó del punto incierto que hasta el momento había observado. La mirada de la pelirroja, escrutándolo, le hizo parpadear en clara confusión y desconcierto, apenas logrando ubicarse una vez más en su lugar.

—La actitud de Stark— volvió a repetir la mujer, cruzándose de brazos mientras volvía su atención a los demás presentes en la sala.

Por supuesto, todos se habían reunido luego de la noticia que había llegado a ellos hacía apenas unos días. Los ataques hacia el más excéntrico de aquel grupo, las difíciles situaciones a las que se vio obligado a afrontar, la ruptura de una relación que – _todos_ – consideraban que duraría mucho más. Y ahí estaba, siendo el ausente motivo de su conversación, de su reunión. Luego de aquellos sucesos, un mes exactamente, el millonario no había dado claras señales de vida; nada más allá que algún que otro proyecto, noticias dadas por Banner – _quien ocasionalmente iba a visitarlo a su taller_ –, y unas muy pocas llamadas que se veía obligado a realizar para confirmar – _dar la certeza_ – que de no destruirá el mundo en medio de su depresión. Sin embargo aquella situación comenzaba a inquietar a los demás Vengadores, preocupando la situación en la que el castaño se encontraba, sumergiéndose en su mundo como si con eso pudiera tener unos efímeros instantes para escapar de la realidad.

Un mundo del cual, por lo que podía tener presente de la conversación, todos estaban dispuestos a extraerlo. Porque a palabras de la mayoría, excluirse no era una solución, huyendo no lograría superar nada. Y ahí estaban, en la sala de aquel piso en la Torre Stark, debatiéndose el cómo proceder con aquel plan que – _a opinión del rubio_ – no presagiaba un gran resultado.

—Es suficiente, bajare— la Viuda Negra, con la elegancia y sensualidad que tanta la caracterizaba, se había levantado de su lugar dispuesta a ir hacia el millonario, adentrarse al taller de un hombre destrozado que buscaba refugiarse en sus creaciones.

—Señorita Romanoff, debe tomarlo con calma, no presionarlo. No sabes que reacción pueda llegar a generar— el doctor, dejando ver su nerviosismo ante el simple gesto de intentar limpiar sus lentes, seguía de cerca a la mujer preocupado por la salud de su _hermano de ciencia._

—Claro, claro—

El tono con el que la mujer acepto tal petición no aseguraba a ninguno que esta fuera a ser cumplida, sin embargo no es que pudiera hacer mucho, ella – _de entre todos_ – tal vez pueda ser la única que pueda provocar alguna reacción en el genio. Aun así, Steve no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, interviniendo en algo que tal vez no debería intervenir. Sintiéndose incomodo por la situación, por como comenzaban a presentarse las cosas.

Y no tenía nada que ver con aquellas imágenes que se proyectaron en su mente, como flashes enceguecedores, atrapándolo, arrastrándolo hasta ese instante, sumergiéndolo en las sensaciones, en los sonidos. Era como estar una vez más en aquel lugar, donde podía observar tan nítidamente el rostro de aquel al que ahora podía entregarle nombre; Adler, Lokhart Adler. No, su letargo, su incomodidad ya no se debía a la tan familiar sensación de confusión, aquel vértigo que le provocaba el ser arrancado súbitamente de las imágenes, de los recuerdos tan vividos. Era una sensación extraña a la que había terminado adecuándose. Como aquella.

Porque así como los recuerdos avanzaban, las sensaciones lo abrumaban. Recordaba, experimentaba una vez más las emociones, las sensaciones que aquella presencia en lo profundo de su mene le provoca, le provoco en su momento. Sensaciones que, inconscientemente, inevitablemente, volvía a experimentar en compañía del millonario. Anthony Stark, por sí mismo, sin necesidad de ideas, recuerdos en su mente, era capaz de revivir aquellas emociones que en sus sueños parecen simples vestigios. Como si lo que sus sueños le entregaran no fueran más que el inicio, el tentempié para el plato fuerte; la preparación para cuando el millonario, parado frente a él, desataría en su cuerpo. Emociones incontrolables, necesidades insatisfechas que tenían como único blanco al hombre que ahora iba a buscar. Y no, no era desagrado hacia el sujeto, no era algún tipo de repulsión hacia lo que esas emociones puedan significar; era temor, era incomodidad, era vergüenza. Porque era su amigo, se suponía que era su amigo, compañero de batallas. Alguien con quien, a fuerzas y mucho trabajo, había logrado forjar una relación que podía mantenerlos en la misma habitación, manteniendo una conversación, sin matarse en el intento.

¿Y ahora? Ahora sentía explotar cada vez que observaba aquellos penetrantes ojos chocolate, cada vez que esa profunda mirada se dirigía a su persona. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, el sonido de su voz parecía haber cobrado un nuevo significado que – _anteriormente_ – se había obligado a ignorar, a desestimar. Algo que ya no podía hacer, que lo sofocaba, que lo agobiaba hasta el punto de la desesperación. Mantener todo eso en su interior, negándose a revelar más de lo que sus ojos pudieran mostrar; intentando mantener aquella fachada de naturalidad, aquella que intentaba mostrar que aquellas imágenes, aquellos recuerdos no le afectaban.

Y no es que no deseara intentarlo, si es que en ese tiempo ha tenido oportunidades de sobra para reflexionar, para replantearse más una posibilidad. Sin embargo, la situación actual solo le proporcionaba un amargo sabor de boca. Saber que aquel hombre, aquel millonario arrogante y egocéntrico sufría por una mujer, que esa misma mujer era una de las que podría considerar amiga. Era una sensación amarga, un malestar que le impedía continuar con la misma línea de pensamientos. Pero era egoísta, como todo humano, no podía evitar sentirse sutilmente aliviado por aquella ruptura, ansioso por poder ver al genio, ansiando poder acercarse más de lo que hasta el momento había hecho.

Todo envuelto, opacado por la preocupación, por la culpa de sus propios deseos. Cubierto por su propia moralidad.

—¡Stark!— el fuerte grito de Natasha, la cual aun con expresión imperturbable, se hizo paso entre el desordenado y repleto taller del millonario.

Cada uno, a su ritmo y aun con cierta incertidumbre, comenzaron a ingresar al lugar luego de la pelirroja. La figura de _Iron Man_ en medio de la escasa luminosidad, sumergido entre los materiales de su escritorio, sumergido entre sus ideas, entre proyectos inconclusos. Protegiéndose con sus creaciones, aferrándose a lo único que parecía realmente aun conservar. Aferrándose a lo que aún lo mantenía en su lugar, completo, en un mundo del cual incansablemente deseaba escapar.

—¿Podría hacer silencio, Señorita Romanoff? Tengo material delicado— la espesa voz del hombre se hizo escuchar en medio del taller, sin volverlos a ver, sin intenciones de desviar su atención ante los inoportunos invitados.

—Tony, llevas un mes en este lugar, no es bueno para tu salud— la suave voz del doctor Banner, acercándose hacia su amigo, intento hacerle prestar la atención que se les venía negando.

—Creo ser capaz de decidir eso, Doctor Banner—

—Amigo Stark…—

—¿Puedo saber del porqué de su presencia?— el millonario, tal vez harto de verse interrumpido, había dejado finalmente sus herramientas a un lado para poder observar a quienes ahora le observaban con la preocupación invadiendo su faz. Y es que su imagen no era de las mejores, el tiempo no había pasado por nada, las ojeras bajo sus ojos solo delataban el tiempo en desvelo, su figura un poco más delgada delataba la insoluble dieta que parecía estar llevando adelante.

—No lo llevas de la mejor forma, Tony— al fin, atreviéndose a hablar desde que entro en la habitación, no pudo retener las palabras que ansiaban salir de sus labios. Recibiendo como única respuesta la mirada del millonario, una profunda y molesta mirada que, aun a la defensiva, solo mostraba la soledad y desesperación a la que el hombre se negaba a sucumbir.

 _ **[—]**_

 _« —Debería irse ya, Capitán— le escucho murmurar, una orden enfrascada en el suave tono de la sugerencia. Palabras que deseaba replicar, que deseaba contradecir, que deseaba poder negar. ¿Cómo irse? ¿Cómo retirarse cuando tantos sentimientos bullían en su pecho? Con tantos pensamientos moviéndose por su mente sin piedad, sin control, girando en torno al hombre que, aun sentado en la cama de la que hacía nada se había levantado, le seguía mirando con una sutil e imperceptible sonrisa —. ¿El Capitán América dudando de cumplir su trabajo? Que blasfemia solo suponerlo—_

— _Estarás… ¿Estarás cuando vuelva?— se relamió los labios, arreglando tan torpemente sus ropas como su temple se lo permitía. No deseaba irse, aun no, no podía estar preparado. Y tampoco lo había estado durante la noche, aun cuando en la madrugada había acudido al único lugar donde ‒sabia‒ Adler se refugiaba del mundo. ¿Cómo poder, siquiera, suponerlo? ¿Cuándo ‒estando tan alejado de sus creencias, de sus enseñanzas‒ comprender lo que todo desencadenaría? ¿Se arrepentía? Tal vez otro en su lugar lo haría, otro en su lugar intentaría olvidar, otro en su lugar simplemente hubiera huido. Pero ahí estaba él, terminando de arreglar su ropa sin apartar la mirada del castaño que, aun con una sonrisa que tanto podía esconder, lo mira como si esperara que ‒tarde o temprano‒ reaccionara y actuara como tantos otros._

— _Está llegando tarde, Capitán— y noto la evasiva, sus ojos apartando la mirada deseando ocultar lo que en estos pudieran reflejarse. Pudo ver finalmente la coraza que había logrado apartar con el tiempo, la armadura que había logrado desarmar entre palabras y acciones. Pero ahí estaba una vez más, arriba, bien puesta, firme, ocultando lo que esos ojos mostraban tras la burla, la seguridad y soberbia que tanto caracterizaba a su portador. Hombre que, sin pudor de por medio, había tomado su ropa para poder cambiarse finalmente —. Steve, ya es tarde, deberías ir—_

— _Respóndeme—_

— _No hay nada que responder— tragando el nudo de su garganta, el silencio se prolongó por los segundos más largos que pudieron haber experimentado. Sumergidos en sus mundos, sus emociones, sus pesares y deseos, en los sueños de un mañana incierto, en las ilusiones que el tiempo era encargado de sepultar, en las posibilidades que se limitaban entre la guerra que los consumía lentamente —. No haga esto más difícil, Capitán. Como humanos no somos tan fuertes—_

— _Solo… espérame— pidió, rogo deseando poder ver sus ojos una vez más, poder tener acceso a ese mundo en el que el castaño se ocultaba con tanto esfuerzo —. Espérame— como un compromiso, como un pedido, una promesa de algo más, de un inicio esperando llegar, de una culminación esperando concertarse._

 _Su voz se perdió en el silencio de la habitación. »_

Se sobresaltó, sorprendido, alarmado por los continuos golpes que podía escuchar desde la sala, destrozos, objetos rompiéndose con más fuerza de la que podría ser necesaria. Ni siquiera lo dudo, ni se detuvo a pensar más tiempo del necesario en lo que se hacía paso entre la bruma de sus pensamientos, con rapidez soltó lo que había estado haciendo para buscar la causa de tanto estruendo. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando, en medio del salón, observo a Tony en medio de los objetos destruidos; no se alarmo por la conmocionada expresión del genio; no se asombró cuando, mirando directamente esos ojos chocolates, vio la coraza ser levantada para ocultar su dolor.

—Tony…— quiso acercarse con lentitud, transmitirle la calma necesaria para que bajara la guardia que se había encargado de mantener en alto.

Era una costumbre, una ya arraigada costumbre, en la que se habían enfrascado por si solos. Steve no podía ‒ _no quería_ ‒ dejarlo solo. Tony no quería estar solo, pero _deseaba_ estarlo. Steve continuaba ahí, a su lado, acompañándolo sin importar el tiempo. Tony lo alejaba, lo insultaba, lo golpeaba y echaba tantas veces como fuera necesario. Pero Steve volvía, siempre volvía, arrancándolo de la miseria en la que el mismo se sumía. Tony no quería estar solo, no quería sumergirse en la oscuridad a la que él solo se estaba arrastrando, no deseaba caer en la locura a la que lentamente estaba sucumbiendo; pero deseaba estar solo, deseaba quedarse en esa oscuridad, sumergirse en la locura que lo orillaba al abismo. Sin embargo Steve siempre estaba ahí, acompañándolo como quería y _no deseaba_ ; alumbrando el camino oscuro por el que elegía transitar; arrancándolo de la locura a la que se estaba condenando. Con paciencia, con calma, con una tranquilidad que lo abrumaba, que lo desconcertaba. Y era cuando Tony, desesperado, desconcertado, descontrolado, le reprochaba, lo alejaba, lo empujaba, quería que se fuera, que se alejara, que lo dejara como todos lo habían hecho. Como Pepper lo había hecho, cuando no pudo soportar más. Como los Vengadores lo habían hecho, cuando sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente hirientes. Como todos lo habían hecho en su momento, cuando ‒ _cansados_ ‒ habían dado de él un caso perdido.

Pero Steve no se iba, aun parado frente a él, con paciencia solo esperaba que sus palabras murieran en el silencio, observándolo con una infinita paciencia que, tal vez, alguien pudo tenerle alguna vez. Levantándolo de su miseria, empujándolo en el camino por donde transitaba, sosteniéndolo, aferrándolo para evitar su caída. Aliviando la soledad, alejando la oscuridad, entregándole la sensatez que tanto necesitaba y que tan lejos sentía. Y era cuando Tony, cansado, agotado en medio del desastre, se aferraba a Steve como si de esos dependiera su vida, como si fuera su bote salvavidas, el faro que lo guiaba en medio de la bruma a la que él mismo se metió.

Era una costumbre, una que los demás Vengadores habían catalogado como peligrosa, viciosa. Porque Steve sabía lo que para ellos significaba ver a Stark en ese estado, encerrándose cada vez más en sí mismo, escondiéndose tras una armadura más dura, más fría y gruesa que su propio traje; sabía lo que observaban cuando, en esas escasas y ocasionales visitas, Tony parecía estar el mayor tiempo perdido en su mente, en sus ideas, en un mundo que lo devoraba, cuando el alcohol lo consumía, cuando la consciencia se perdía entre toxicas bebidas. Pero Steve veía más, mucho más de lo que los demás estaban dispuestos a observar. Observaba a un hombre devastado por los golpes de la vida; a un hombre aferrándose a lo que tenía, a lo que alcanzaba, a lo que le quedaba; observaba a un Tony intentando no romperse en los pasos que daba, intentando resistir los contantes golpes de una cruel realidad que, con dureza, lastimaba antes de acariciar.

Steve sabía que no todos deseaban dejar a Tony atrás, que ninguno deseaba abandonarlo, que se preocupaban por el castaño tanto como él.

—Odio la oscuridad…— pero Steve sabía que era difícil para ellos, que era complicado seguir al lado de un hombre que continuaba encerrándose en sí mismo. Sin embargo él continuaba ahí por ese preciso instante, por ese pequeño segundo que le dio validez al tiempo que, con pleno altruismo, había invertido en el castaño.

—No tienes que estar solo Tony—

Porque ver esa coraza ir perdiendo fuerza, ver esa armadura irse partiendo, aun lentamente, le era suficiente. Cuando esos ojos le miraron con fijeza, cuando esas lagunas chocolates entregaron más de lo que las palabras podían hacer, pudo sentirse finalmente satisfecho al haber elegido la opción correcta.

Porque al menos, en aquella ocasión, Tony no lo alejo cuando quiso sostenerlo.

 _ **[—]**_

 _« Un suspiro broto de sus labios, con la mirada perdida en un punto incierto, recordándose, reprochándose que debía estar preparado, que debía estar listo. Debía dejar las distracciones para después, debía concentrarse en el ahora, en ese instante donde ‒sabia‒ estaba más en juego de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Pera las sensaciones eran más fuertes, los recuerdos más nítidos, las emociones más profundas y desenfrenadas. El calor sofocante que durante la noche lo había aliviado, le había calmado, ahora se perdía en medio de la batalla que él mismo había estado dispuesto a librar. No se arrepentía de sus pasos, ¿Cómo estarlo? Era donde había deseado estar, era su lugar, el que tanto había ansiado. Aun con las perdidas, con el dolor y los golpes, era donde había deseado estar y en donde seguiría estando. En donde pertenecía._

 _Pero había otro lugar al que, sentía, pertenecía. Lugar que ahora lo sentía tan lejos, tan apartado, tan inalcanzable. Lugar al que pudo aferrarse, lugar al que pudo afianzarse para nunca soltar, lugar, persona a la que pudo aferrarse para no soltar. Sin embargo no era posible, la obligación era fuerte, las responsabilidades, la lealtad, su posición impulsaba a más de lo que sus deseos podrían aspirar._ _ **—Espérame.**_ _Imploro, rogo en el fondo de su mente, como si realmente alguien pudiera escucharle._

— _Capitán— levantando la mirada, observo a uno de los soldados extenderle un pequeño papel doblado. Su expresión, la mirada que evitaba observarle, fue suficiente para confirmar que su contenido no sería de su agrado. Y tal vez no debería tomarlo, ¿Por qué hacerlo? No debería, no hacía falta. Solo debía dejarlo pasar. Dolería, ¿Por qué hacer más profundo el pesar que ya le acompañaba? —. Es información sobre el Doctor Lokhart—_

 _Fue cuando, simplemente, no pudo resistirse, cuando su cuerpo se movió por si solo para tomar el papel que hacía rato se le era extendido. Escuchando a su alrededor los pasos de los soldados, los gritos para los preparativos, las instrucciones que comenzaban a ser lanzadas para el ataque, incluso las instrucciones, los pedidos que se le eran lanzados para ponerse en posición. Pero ya nada de eso le importaba, ya nada de eso podía hacerse paso entre sus pensamientos, entre los recuerdos que ‒con solo las palabras impresas‒ habían brotado vigorosamente en una perpetua tortura. Y por primera vez, desde que el suero se le había sido inyectado, sentía la respiración faltarle, con la vista perdida y el corazón corriendo más rápido de lo que debiera considerarse normal._

 _Y la realidad lo golpeo con fuerza, con un dolor salvaje, con una agónica muestra de lo que el mundo era capaz. Y se reprochó, se recrimino de mil y una formas su situación, su pérdida. No. No podía estar pasando otra vez. No estaba preparado. No estaba listo. No tenía la_ _ **fortaleza**_ _. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Adler? No podía perderle, no ahora, era demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido. No. No era verdad. No podía ser verdad. Una pesadilla, debía ser una cruel y horrible pesadilla._

 _Pero ahí, entre sus dedos, el papel parecía burlarse de su dolor, de su perdida, de su agonía. Porque ahí estaba, impreso en palabras vagas, burdas, vacías, lo que tanto daño había logrado hacerle. Como una mala broma, como un cruel golpe a un corazón débil. ¿Era eso? ¿Era lo que debía soportar? La prueba que la vida le lanzaba, los golpes que su destino le mandaba, las experiencias, la fortaleza que debía adquirir para continuar ¿era eso?_

 _Porque dolía. Dolía demasiado._

— _Tal vez en otra vida— »_

Ahogo un gemido, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios para reprimir el jadeo, el sollozo que en su garganta hizo morir. Sosteniéndose de la pared más cercana, con la vista perdida, con la mente consumida en los recuerdos que ya creyó superados, regular su respiración se volvió una tarea titánica que no había logrado completar correctamente. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de todo ese tiempo, ¿Por qué volvían ahora? ¿Por qué mostrar esas imágenes tan crueles? Recordar sucesos tan dolorosos, desgarrar su interior con las heridas de un pasado olvidado. Sofocándolo, asfixiándolo, doblegándolo en el desconcierto y el dolor del pasado.

Pero intento concentrarse, intento calmar la errática respiración que no le abandonaba, sostenerse en pie. No podía caer, no ahora. Estaban volviendo, cada vez más lentamente, esos recuerdos que hace tiempo había deseado despertar tan ansiosamente. Aun lo deseaba, si es que aún quedaban, aun quería conocer más de ese pasado que nunca creyó tener. Sin embargo no se sentía listo, con golpes duros, con heridas abiertas una vez más.

— _¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Rogers? Mis sensores indican que ha sufrido una abrupta alteración—_

—Sí, JARVIS— respondió con la inseguridad aun en su voz, cerrando sus ojos para apartar las imágenes que con crueldad se repetían en su mente, deseando concentrarse en el presente que estaba viviendo —. Tony, ¿Dónde está?—

— _El Señor Stark…_ — por instantes, cortos y efímeros, Steve realmente experimento la duda en la robótica voz de la IA. Sin poder controlarse la inseguridad surgió en su cuerpo, la incertidumbre y la preocupación por el hombre de hierro al que, por solo unas horas, había dejado para cumplir su misión.

Si JARVIS le respondió, no se molestó en escucharlo. Apenas las puertas del elevador habían sido abiertas de impulso al interior del departamento que, desde hacía algunas largas semanas, compartía con el millonario. El silencio sepulcral peso en su cuerpo mientras recorría las diferentes habitaciones buscando el castaño, con el corazón corriendo a toda prisa, las peores escenas transitaban por su mente como un reproche, una crítica, una burla ante su ingenuidad. ¿Había estado bien haber dejado a Tony solo durante tanto tiempo? Habían sido apenas unas horas, ¿pero cuánto era poco para Tony? En su estado, en su condición, en aquellas circunstancias que aún intentaba superar.

Y, luego de mucho tiempo, el temor lo embargo. El terror, la preocupación, la culpa, la desesperación se hizo dueña de su cuerpo, haciendo cada vez más erráticos sus pasos. No podía estar pasando ¿cierto?

No podía perderle otra vez.

—¡Tony!— un grito nacido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, alterado por los fuertes estruendos que llegaban desde el taller. Sus pasos más rápidos, sus reflejos más preparados que su mente lo habían llevado hasta el lugar mucho antes de poder procesar las circunstancias. Pero aun cuando pude ver finalmente la figura del millonario, la preocupación no menguo.

Se recordó, debía estar preparado, debía estar acostumbrado, debía haberlo previsto; pero no lo estaba, no lo hizo, no lo estaría. Porque cuando finalmente entro al taller, aquella habitación tan desordenada, casi destruida, solo pudo concentrarse en la imagen del castaño en medio de botellas de alcohol, entre artefactos que podrían arrancarle la vida si eran erróneamente manipulados; solo pudo ver esos ojos ser opacados lentamente por la soledad. Y dudo, temió acercarse, temió tocarlo y verlo colapsar en sus brazos, temió tomarlo con más fuerza de la debida y verlo romperse en sus manos. Pero temió aún más que desapareciera, que cayera frente a él, que se rompiera sin intentar sostenerlo.

Como otras veces, más acostumbrados, Tony no reprocho o negó el contacto. No se separado cuando se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Steve. Así como Steve no reprocho la errática actitud del castaño. Porque bastaba con tenerlo entre sus brazos, bastaba con aferrarlo, sostenerlo y asegurarse que estaba ahí. Aun lastimado, aun débil, aun superándose a cortos pasos; pero _estaba ahí_. Entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si este fuera lo que había estado buscando, como si este le diera la protección que había estado buscando, el calor del que su cuerpo carecía, la tranquilidad de la que su espíritu había sido privado.

Pero ambos se conocían bien, al menos lo estaban intentando, intentaban verse más allá de lo que mostraban ante otros. Ambos eran fuertes, a su forma, a su estilo; ambos mostraban la seguridad y la fortaleza para no caer ante otros, ambos se plantaban sobre sus pies deseando que el siguiente golpe no los derrumbara. Pero, también, ambos eran débiles a su forma, eran frágiles en su único estilo. Steve lo era ante Tony, ante la pérdida, ante el temor de no volverlo a tenerlo como en ese instante lo tenía, ante las experiencias del pasado. ¿Cómo alguien se atrevería a decirlo? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese mismo hombre, aquel al que en un inicio considero soberbio y ególatra, ahora se aferraba a su abrazo con todas sus fuerzas? Como si él hubiera podido imaginar que llegaría a esa situación, en donde temería perder al ser con quien había entrado en discrepancia en su primer encuentro. Al hombre que creía fuerte, al hombre que en aquel momento oculto su dolor detrás de sonrisas y burlas. Tony era débil ante la soledad, ante el frio, ante la oscuridad que a su espalda amenazaba con consumir todo lo que tenía, ante el temor de un error, ante el temor de una perdida, ante el temor de su propia _debilidad._ Y era cuando, en las noches más oscuras, se preguntaba ¿Por qué continuar? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en aferrarse a personas? ¿Por qué atarlas a alguien que, tarde o temprano, terminaría destruyendo todo con sus propias manos? Y lo intentaba, alejarlo, desprenderse de aquello que tanto alivio le brindaba ¿Cómo merecerlo? ¿Cómo aceptarlo? Lo destruiría, como todo lo que destruyo en su vida. Lo rompería, entre sus manos se derrumbaría aquello que tanto alivio le brindaba. Sabía que sus errores, que sus actitudes, que su sola persona era motivo para la destrucción ¡Se estaba destruyendo a si mismo! ¿Cómo no creer que destruiría a otros?

—No te vayas Steve— pero Tony era un hombre egoísta, un hombre que temía caer más bajo de lo que había caído. Un hombre desesperado que se aferraba al ancla que había permanecido a su lado entre las tormentas —. No te vayas—

—No me iré, Tony— y Steve era un hombre que no soportaba perder, que no soportaría apartarse, que no soportaría ver esos ojos teñirse una vez más en la soberbia y la altanería, que no soportaría ver esa armadura ser alzada una vez más para protegerse de los golpes. Que no toleraría verlo derrumbarse a sí mismo sin dar muestra de ello —. Nunca lo hare—

A su forma, su única forma, ambos se necesitaban. Ambos se completaban. Ambos deseaban permanecer juntos, deseaban poder aferrarse el uno al otro y no volverse a soltar. ¿Quién podría negárselos? ¿Quién podría impedírselo? Aun en esa habitación, sin palabras de por medio, sin muestras, sin gestos o susurros, podían transmitirse más de lo que pudieron en toda su vida. Como si el contacto fuera suficiente, el calor que los envolvía, la calma que los embargaba; era eso lo que necesitan, lo que les hacía falta, lo que habían buscado. Porque no deseaban caer, porque se aferraban al camino, se mantenían en pie a pesar de las pruebas que la vida les lanzaba, todo por ese instante, por ese segundo, por esas sensaciones que los consumían lentamente.

Porque las pruebas, las experiencias solo los llevaban a ese lugar.

 _ **[—]**_

Era tarde, lo sabía. Demasiado tarde. La misión le había tomado más tiempo del que una vez creyó. Y quiso llamar, poder tomar un teléfono y marcar el número que de memoria se conocía, pero la oportunidad nunca se presentó, la presión por el trabajo no le permitió concentrarse en algo más que el combate que estaba librando. Pero, era su trabajo ¿cierto? Era para lo que estaba, para lo que el Capitán América estaba dispuesto, sin importar las circunstancias. El soldado que, con escudo en mano, se mantenía listo para el combate, para la pelea, para la guerra que nunca tendría fin. Pero a veces, solo a veces, deseaba dejar el soldado atrás y ser solo el hombre, solo Steve. Solo instantes en su rutina, solo segundos, pocas horas en las que podía olvidarse de eso y simplemente caer en una realidad mucho más tranquila, una que tuvo sus tiempos difíciles y fáciles, una que le satisfacía y le regocijaba cada día.

—Llegas tarde—

—Creí que estarías dormido— estaba sorprendido, apenas logrando distinguir formas en medio de la habitación, como si realmente lo necesitara. Sabia con quien hablaba, sabía quién era la sombra que parecía esperarlo entre las sabanas de la cama, quien ‒al parecer‒ había esperado su llegada durante la noche —. No tenías que esperarme, Tony— pero la sonrisa que surco sus labios por la idea fue incontenible, deshaciéndose de sus ropas mientras avanzaba por la habitación. Estaba cansado, agotado, y solo había una cosa que podía ocupar su mente, solo había un lugar al que deseaba llegar y poder descansar.

—Lo sé. Pero… tenía frio— y volvió a sonreír, porque Steve sabía que el castaño no era dado a muestras de afecto, que no admitía tan fácilmente lo que por su mente ‒y corazón‒ pasaba. Pero las noches eran los instantes que más disfrutaba, aun en medio de esa oscuridad que ambos tanto temían, podan sentirse libres. Uno al lado del otro, aferrándose, mirándose sin poder verse realmente, susurrando apenas lo que habían guardado y aun guardaban. Eran los instantes donde las armaduras, las corazas, las protecciones caían, donde sus ojos expresaban más de lo que sus palabras alguna vez podrían expresar.

—Lamento llegar tarde— susurro contra su oído, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho, como tantas veces seguiría haciendo. Con un suspiro escapando de sus labios, con su rostro deseando encontrarse a su compañero, las sonrisas y los susurros se perdieron en medio de un beso que habían ansiado durante ese tiempo separados.

Aferrándose el uno al otro, sintiendo una vez más esa tranquilidad envolverlos, el calor que apartaba el frio de la experiencia, con las risas que los embargaban y los completaban. Solo eso importaba, solo eso necesitaban, solo eso habían estado esperando.

 _« —Señor Lokhart, ¿cree usted en la rencarnación?— pregunto, ansiando la respuesta de una pregunta que bullía por salir de sus labios, retenida, expectante, impaciente. Con una sonrisa queriendo hacerse paso entre sus labios, con la expectativa de una respuesta que no había obtenido en anteriores oportunidades._

— _Deseo creer, Capitán Rogers— y apretó el radio entre sus dedos, sonriendo de solo imaginar esa sonrisa que el contrario le estaría dedicando. Aun cuando no lo tenía de frente, aun cuando no lo podía ver, aun cuando no podía sentir su calor sabio, lo sabía bien, que esa sonrisa se la dedicaba solo a él._

 _Así como la suya solo se la dedicaba a él. »_

 _ **[—]**_

—Intentando superar su crisis—. Bien, eso ha sido todo. Admito que he sufrido mientras lo escribía, en algunas hasta yo he llegado a llorar por las imágenes de mi imaginación. Tan cruel imaginación. Peeero me sentiré satisfecho si sé que he llegado a ustedes, al menos, con una emoción.

Este one-shot, seguramente, sea solo el inicio de una serie de historias alternas, diferentes entre sí, de Steve y Tony. Algunas en la película, otras en universos alternos, otros simples delirios de mi persona. Espero no todos tan dramáticos como este, mi corazón no lo soportaría. Tengo suficiente con MARVEL, como para yo también ponerme en contra de mí mismo _‒¿Eso se puede?‒_

En fin, espero les haya gustado, que lo disfrutaran. Me agradaría saber lo que opinan, si les gusto o no, si los emociono o no.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
